


Confession

by Pandakami



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale indulges on his fantasies a lot, Body Swap, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mirror talking, No beta we fall like Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandakami/pseuds/Pandakami
Summary: But what was life without a little bit of indulges? More than ever, he knew he wasn’t one of the best angels of his lot. He had indulged in a lot of human pleasures from his millennia on Earth so, what’s wrong with another one?





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1ZsPzOl-Li/) lovely piece of art from @masao.sketch on instagram! IS short and sweet and maybe a little bit angsty, but I just couldn't resist writing this little comic.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this silliness !

Crowley looked at him in one of the mirrors on his flat and flustered for the tenth time that hour. It was like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Only it wasn’t him but Aziraphale who was just too focus on that beautiful face.

The angel and the demon figured their plan out on the way to Crowley’s flat, thanks to Agnes’s prophecy and a really convenient reading Aziraphale did a couple centuries ago about astral projection.

Even though change vessels that had been with them for a considered amount of time didn’t sound the safest thing to do, both Crowley and Aziraphale knew that if something went wrong with this, it was going to be better than any of their side would do to them. Or at least that is what they thought to remind calm.

Now, in front of one of Crowley’s mirrors, Aziraphale looked again at his new corporation, trembling from head to toe. How many times did he dreamed to touch those temples? To caress those sharp cheeks? To tug those fire locks? He lost count after their first dinner together, at Rome, at the same time that he made peace with his feelings for the demon and put them in a little box inside his heart, so they stayed safe from the cruel world that surrounded them, and the judge from their sides.

He knew Crowley couldn’t possibly reciprocate him without consequences, and if he ought to remind silent about his feeling so they could still see each other from time to time, had arrangements, evenings on his bookshops with wine a pleasing conversations, dinners at The Ritz and walks on Saint James’s Park, he was willing to do it.

But what was life without a little bit of indulges? More than ever, he knew he wasn’t one of the best angels of his lot. He had indulged in a lot of human pleasures from his millennia on Earth so, what’s wrong with another one?

-Angel- the voice of Crowley came a lot sweeter that he would’ve expected, but it didn’t stop him. -I love you-. A shiver went down his spine. Even if it wasn’t real, he allowed himself to feel loved by the demon. -You are mine, Aziraphale-. This time, the voice was more like the original owner, low and dark and commanding.

A warm sensation ran around his body, going painfully and dangerously down his stomach. His face when almost as red as his hair and he couldn’t keep looking at the reflection, embarrassed at himself. -What am I doing…- he whispered, one hand on the mirror for support, so he didn’t faint.

At the exact same moment, he heard his own voice, a little harsh on the edges. -Angel! We have to go now!- Crowley, in his body, was calling him, with that endearing pet name.

-Alright dear!- he answered, walking off his embarrassment and heading to Crowley’s front door. The soft word sounds, on his opinion, so sweet and delightful, he would hear it for the rest of his existence. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed a little smirk on his own vessel. He was certain that he couldn’t possibly do that, even if he was to do some of Crowley’s little temptations, and vowed to himself to try it out if it all didn’t go pear-shaped.

-What were you doing in there?- the demon asked, trying to sound as much as the angel as possible. He thought that no wonder Shadwell called him a southern pansy if that is how he sounded like. -Are you having trouble with my body?-

-Not at all!- he tried to sound nonchalant, like his friend, and awfully failing at it. -I was… uh… Practicing the script with your voice…-. The edges on Crowley’s voice were so soft, it was a dead giveaway, but they thought they had time to work things out before Above and Below could come to them.

-Ah- the demon answered, not giving much attention to that weird warm color his cheeks were taking in front of him.


End file.
